grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Eisbiber
Robert Grosszahn Arnold Rosarot Boy No 1 Boy No 2 Woman (probable) Inmate Carson, friend of Monroe Howie |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X }} An Eisbiber (pronunciation: EYES-bee-bər; Germ. Eis "ice" + Biber "beaver") is a beaver-like Wesen that was first seen in . Biology When woged, Eisbibers grow a coat of dull golden fur all over their bodies. Although it becomes part of their fur, their scalp and facial hair can still stand out. Their noses become black, and they grow whiskers. Eisbibers are not super-humanly strong, and do not appear to have any physical enhancement when they woge. Behavior Eisbiber have a reputation for cowardice, however they are not quite as cowardly as Mauzhertzen, and if left with no other options, they will attempt to fight back when cornered, however if faced with an opponent they know they could not beat, they will run. Eisbiber show gratitude and/or guilt by giving gifts. They are usually friendly and non-violent, but can be very nosy. They are very communal and often make decisions that have an impact on their community democratically by voting at their Lodge. Although a peaceful, docile and nonviolent race, their curiosity has been known to get them into trouble. Eisbibers have a love for fixing and building things, and are naturally quite good at it. As a result, they often find employment as construction workers, construction contractors, and repairmen of various types. Their love for building and fixing things has resulted Eisbiber having a longstanding antagonism with Hässlichen. Hässlichen have a natural interest in bridges, and due to their thuggish natures, extort the Eisbiber construction sites that work on bridges. The Hässlichen and Eisbibers have had an agreement where the Eisbibers pay extortion for generations. Any Eisbiber who breaks the terms of the agreement risks getting killed. Due to their reputation, Eisbibers greatly fear Grimms, and will go out of their way not to aggravate them. This behavior continues even if an Eisbiber has befriended a Grimm. Appearances Season 1 Bud Wurstner came to fix the refrigerator at Nick and Juliette's home while Nick was at work. While Bud was tortuously working on the refrigerator without much success, Nick returned and Bud, who was exposed as a creature because of the frustration of trying to fix the machine, realized that Nick was a Grimm, and fled. This puzzled Juliette very much, but she figured maybe Nick had arrested him before. When Bud later came back to reclaim his tools, however, he made the mystery bigger by revealing this wasn't the case. Bud told his drinking buddies about seeing a Grimm, and when they thought he was a liar, he proved it by giving out Nick's name and address. The naturally curious Eisbibers then comically went to spy on Nick and Juliette. This went on until one Eisbiber female actually started taking pictures. Juliette noticed her behavior, and made note of her license plate. After Nick got their address, Juliette went to check it out without Nick's knowledge . This terrified the creatures, but apparently not enough. Nick and Juliette are at home when their house is egged by two Eisbiber boys. After discussing things with Monroe, Nick realizes he needs to deal with the situation before the information gets around and someone worse than the beavers comes to his home. So he shows up at the house of John Oblinger while he and Bud are having a few beers. Nick tells the two beavers to knock it off, and to make sure they pass on the message so no one talks about him or bothers him or Juliette again. The creatures agree vehemently and tell Nick that they never meant any harm. Nick leaves saying he hopes he doesn't have to come back. A male Eisbiber was seen at the dancing club. Bud knocks on Nick and Juliette's door, and apologises for the trouble he and his friends have caused them He leaves a gift of a quilt. He also notices that their door needs a minor repair. Juliette is at home when she hears a noise at the door. She opens it to find Bud doing repairs. He apologises for scaring her, and gives her a gift of a Cherry Pie and a basket. He then collects his tools and flees. This episode is centered on Eisbibers, as Nick helps their community. After realizing that Bud is a friend of the sole witness of a murder, Nick contacts the Eisbiber and asks for his help. The local lodge votes on whether to assist the police, but votes not to. However, Nick's actions make him popular with the Eisbibers, and they leave many gifts at his home. Season 2 Juliette remembers Bud fixing the refrigerator and then being scared by Nick, so invites him round. Bud mentions that Nick is a Grimm, but realises that Juliette does not know what a Grimm is, so makes his excuses and leaves. Bud Wurstner meets Nick at a bar to tell him about his encounter with Juliette. He explains how he thought Juliette was also a Grimm, and how he almost told her about the Wesen world. Bud is watching the news when he sees the sign of the Endezeichen Grimm. He panics and calls Nick about it, who assures him they will catch the killer. Later on in the episode, Bud is kidnapped by the Endezeichen, who turns out to be Ryan Smulson, and is almost branded when Nick stops Ryan. Bud then hugs both Nick and Hank, then runs off to his home. A male prisoner woges into an Eisbiber as Nick and Hank walk to meet with Craig Ferren. John Oblinger is one of the concerned Wesen at the Spice Shop clamouiring for action regarding the crimes of Cole Pritchard, Krystal Fletcher and Gus Campbell. As he was the only known Eisbiber present, he was presumably there as the lodge represenative. Bud helps Nick and Monroe collect the sweat of a Ziegevolk lawyer who was using his powers to help acquit his murderous Löwen client. The sweat was needed for a potion to neutralize the pheromones the lawyer released that suggested alternative testimonies in the minds of jury members and people testifying. Bud joins Monroe in an effort to cheer Nick up, by watching sports and drinking beer. Bud is repairing Monroe's fridge when Juliette arrives asking to see him Woge. Bud convinces Monroe that the Spice Shop is a better place for this to happen, as medical aid will be nearby. On arrival at the Spice Shop Bud woges after Rosalee. Season 3 Bud attends Nick's leaving Monroe's Home party. Webisodes Part 1, "A Sore Subject" Bud shows up at the spice shop to meet Monroe and Rosalee, whom Nick Burkhardt recommended he see regarding his hair loss problem. Bud asks if Rosalee has a remedy for hair loss for his "friend", and satisfied with their answer, he excitedly leaves. Part 3, "Friendly Neighborhood Eisbiber" Bud returns to thank Monroe and Rosalee for preparing the formula "for his friend". Rosalee also tries Monroe's "creative" baking, which involved making a dandelion-seaweed cookie. Part 4, "Late Night Crisis" Bud comes into Rosalee's shop panicking because his hair (and his friend's hair) is growing out of control. Part 1, "Deep Freeze" Images Bud.png John_Oblinger_Morphs.jpg|John Oblinger in woged form. 114-club_eisbiber.jpg|The male Eisbiber at the club in . Eisbiber Bud1.png 119-Robert.png|Robert Grosszahn, the Eisbiber killed at the construction site. 119-John Oblinger.png 205-Bud Woged.png Bad Hair Day - Bud woge.png 221-Bud woged2.png Meltdown part 1 - Bud woged.png Bud fights back.png|Bud fights back Category:Castorimorphan Wesen Category:Comic Book Wesen Category:Rodent Wesen